Forgotten Life
by Dazy332
Summary: When Bella wakes up to her new life as a vampire she doesn't remember any further than the day she came to Forks. Which means she doesn't know anything about this new life, but most importantly she doesn't remember her Husband or her newborn child.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I found it quite frustrating for three reasons. One I wasn't the same as...before. Everything was so clear. I felt so strong and different. Secondly, I really just wanted to leave but they wouldn't let me. They said _I _was dangerous. I couldn't be dangerous. I was just Bella. And lastly, I didn't know who these people were. They were foreign to me. They were pale white. Inhumanly pale. Dead pale. They had these weird amber colored eyes, and they _all _watched me _all _the time. Like I was some freak show on display. The strangest thing was there was a man with bronze hair, he was actually quite beautiful. But he looked at me with love, and he looked at me like he was waiting for me to jump into his arms all the time. He looked at me like I was his. And I was getting scared.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I'm Delaney and I really look forward to sharing this story with you all. :) everything in italics up to _'everything was so clear'_ is Stephanie's writing. I in no way own it. I put it in italics so you could tell it was SMs and not mine :)

**SM owns Twilight, I'm just making her main character forget everything she wrote. :)**

* * *

_My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades... the sound was almost like a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most  
scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on  
the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart**. **_

Wait...

What's happening?

Who am...

That thought was cut off by the excruciating pain in my chest.

_For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. _

_Everything was so clear._

Holy crow. Where am I?

I could hear _everything._ I heard the faint sound of cars in the distance, a stream closer by, and the sound of others around me breathing. I wasn't alone was I?

All of a sudden I felt something grab my hand softly. I acted so fast I didn't know what was happening, I back flipped off the table I had been previously lying on and I was now crouched defensively against a wall. For the first time I took a look around myself.

Off to the side of the room there were two men standing in front of a pixie like girl who peeked around the smaller mans arm with an anxious expression in her golden eyes, wait, _golden?_. One of the men was _built. _He looked like he had to of lived in a gym to get that buff. He had brown hair and excruciating golden eyes. The other man was slightly smaller but still well muscled, he had blonde hair that was down to his chin and again those crazy gold eyes. When I looked down to the parts of his arms that were left uncovered by him pushing up the sleeves on his blue long sleeved shirt, what I see shocks me, stuns me into silence. _Even though I haven't said one word yet. _I add dryly in my head. All over his wrists and further up there are bite marks. _Bite marks?_ I decide not to dwell on it too much, and turn my attention to the girl. The girl was extremely tiny. She had jet black hair with a pixie cut and another pair of _those _eyes to go with it all. They looked like they all should be professional models. They were _beautiful. _I looked in front of myself and there was another man he was buff but more boyish. He had this crazy bronze hair that stuck up in all directions. His eyes were gold too, but slightly darker. He was the best looking of everyone, or at least that's what I thought. But, they were _all strangers._

I shrunk myself further into the wall. That's when the bronze haired boy stuck his hand out, as if he expected me to take it readily. Wasn't this what they taught in elementary school, not to talk to strangers, much less accept their hand? He was obviously crazy if he thought I would accept it. He slowly inched closer to me, but not in a creepy way, he moved toward me in the way you would walk up to a bunny if you didn't want it to move, if you wanted it to _come _to you.

Again I shrunk myself impossibly further into the wall. That was when he first started looking confused. He stopped all movement and looked toward the other strangers that were standing off to the side of the room. They just shrugged as if they didn't know what was happening either. Now everyone was staring at me with very confused expressions.

I tried to look back into my memory to see if I remembered how I could have possibly gotten here. It was hard. It was like looking through a veil, a very black veil.

After a bunch of hard though I found it. My last memory, but... it was me driving to forks with Charlie. The last thing I remember is seeing a sign that said 'Forks'. That's right! My mom married Phil and I decided to come live with my dad in Forks. It rained a lot here. I remember that from when I was a kid. I hated it here.

Wait... but how in the world did I get _here_?

"Bella, Bella love?" The boy with the bronze hair said.

How did he know my name? And why did he just call me _love_? He acted as if I should know who he is. He acted as if he knew me. But when I looked at his left hand on his ring finger there was a wedding band... unless it was a purity ring, that's exactly what it was.

The silence soon became awkward. I brought my hands together and I _felt _something on _my_ finger. I raised my hands to examine them, and sure enough I did have something on my hand, on my ring finger. It was a beautiful ring. It was oval-shaped. And just breathtakingly gorgeous. But why was it on my finger? I'm not married. I'm only 17.

I realized I hadn't taken one breath since I opened my eyes. I opened my mouth a little bit and inhaled.

_Oh god. _That hurt. Now my throat felt like it was on fire. I wasn't hungry but I was thirsty. I was really thirsty. I brought my hand up to my throat with a gasp. The pain didn't stop. It was the only thing I could think about now. I was sure if anyone were to look inside my brain right now all they would see is me thinking _'pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, water' _but... I didn't have the urge to get any water. I had the urge to run outside into the woods outside of the house. But I didn't understand what the woods would do for me.

The bronze haired man stepped forward very slowly. As if he was scared I would attack him at any second.

"Bella, love, I know it's disorienting. But your safe." He said in a velvety voice that took my breath away.

_Safe?_ Isn't that what all the rapists say when they are trying to get you to get in there nice big white van, that, "Your safe. I promise. And I have candy in my van." Yeah right. I might not know where I am but I'm not stupid.

Suddenly the smaller man standing off to the side slowly walked forward.

"Bella, your alright. It's Jasper. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. But you should probably hunt. It's not safe for the baby if your thirsty." He said as he slowly inched forward until he was in arms reach. _Baby? What baby? And what the heck is hunting? I don't know how to use a gun?!_

I quickly scooted my body away from his, while I thought of all the defense mechanisms I remembered my dad telling me 'Run, Scream, Punch their nose into their brain, and of course kick them... well... _there._' I wrapped my arms around my torso protectively and looked around for any escape. There was all this glass I could just run through. I would get cut badly. But it would be better than what was about to happen.

Just as I was calculating how much time I would have to escape, the 'Jasper' guy motioned for the really buff man to come closer, while still looking at me carefully. When the man reached where the boy named Jasper stood he seemed unsure of what to do. But then he came a little closer.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He said in a loud booming voice.

All of a sudden in the blink of an eye the girl was across the room and standing closer to me than any of them had dared. I just looked down and I realized my skin was pale. Not my usual pale. Deathly pale. Maybe I was in hell?

"Bella, say something please." The girl said in a sickly sweet voice.

I heard another figure come closer, so I looked up. There was what looked to be a man maybe early 30's. He had blonde hair and the same gold eyes everyone in the room had. I hadn't realized he was in here. A few feet behind him was a woman who looked around the same age as the man. She had brownish hair and a very motherly face. She also had the gold eyes. I hadn't realized they had come in the room. Or were they here the whole time?

"Move." The blonde man instructed the people who had made a little circle around me. They all immediately moved out of his way and went back to one of the walls in the room. But they were still watching with rapt attention. They _all _were. Even the bronze haired man who hadn't moved from his place since the last time he talked. He had a very worried expression on his face.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" The blonde man said.

I just wrapped my arms tighter around my torso and put my head back down. I wasn't going to talk. Not one single word. We all stood there for what seemed like forever.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

To break the silence someone let out a strangled sob. Everyone looked at me. The sound happened again. I realized it was coming from me. But, I wasn't crying. No tears were coming out. I was just standing here dry sobbing.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone but the bronze haired boy... He was walking towards me quickly. Out of nowhere he wrapped me up in a tight embrace. It was strangely comforting for a few seconds but then I remembered I didn't know these people. Or more importantly this man who was hugging me. I put my hands on his chest and pushed lightly. He backed away but immediately everyone spoke at once.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why is she acting like this?"

"Carlisle?"

The motherly looking woman walked forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. I whimpered and moved quickly away. I sank to the floor quickly and put my head between my legs. I wanted to go home. I wanted my mom. Heck, I even wanted my dad if it meant I could get the heck out here. I was so terrified.

They all started talking as if I couldn't hear them.

"Is it because she's a newborn? Is she that disoriented?"

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Does she even know who the hell I am?!" A velvety voice that I quickly acquired as the bronze haired man said angrily. I involuntarily flinched. But apparently they hadn't forgotten I was in the room because the room quickly filled with hushed whispers.

"Don't scare her!"

"Stop Edward!" _Edward? So that was the mystery __beauty's__ name... __hmm._

"I'm her husband for gods sake!" Edward yelled.

"Edward stop or you'll have to leave." The voice of Carlisle said sternly.

I was terrified. But wait... he's my _husband?! _These people are nuts if they think I'm actually married! I'm 17. Now I was hyperventilating. Time seemed to slow again.

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

I finally opened my eyes and lifted my head. Everyone was glaring at Edward menacingly and Edward was looking at me with a pained expression painted on his face. Why were they all so upset if they kidnapped me? Why haven't they tortured me yet? Why won't the pain in my throat go away? A million questions raked through my brain 1,000 miles a minute.

Slowly I stood up and looked at all of them. Really looked. They looked nice. Really kind and sweet actually. They all looked at me with such affection. I didn't know whether to be scared or not. My brain told me to be scared but my heart, it told me something different...

I hadn't uttered a single word since I woke up on the table. But somewhere deep inside me I found the courage to finally utter the words I'd been thinking the whole time.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you like this update! Thank you to my beta. She's wonderful. **

_**I own nothing. I'm just making her main character forget everything Stephanie Meyer wrote.**_

* * *

"_Who are you people?"_

Woah, that is so not my voice. It sounded really pretty, like, bells maybe?

"You seriously don't know?" The pixie like girl said with an annoyed tone.

"Alice!" Said Carlisle's authoritative voice. Okay, so I'm slowly learning names...

Carlisle walked forward, coming close, but staying a respectable distance, and asked me,

"Would you like to come in my office? It would perhaps be a less crowded area and we could get this figured out."

Great! So now I'm going into this mans office, if it's even an actual office. He's probably taking me in there to rape me. Perfect. You know, what did I even do to deserve this? They might be good people but that doesn't explain how I got here.

"Bella?" says Carlisle.

"I guess," I choked out in a whisper.

"Come on then." he says and walks to the door.

I take a step forward and then glance back at the bronze haired boy, Edward. I don't understand why, but the sadness and agony in his eyes alone make me want to break down. It's weird to care so much for a stranger. Wait, care? Do I care? I don't even know. My head feels as if it could explode. I finish walking the rest of the way to the door, I know I was walking slowly, but I got here pretty fast. Hmm...

"It's right up the stairs to the left, ladies first."

_He totally wants me to go before him so he can stare at my butt, _says the snarky girl who is wanting to just get out of here. But the stubborn Bella in me walks up the stairs. Even though I don't trust any of them, I do in a strange way.

We get to a door and Carlisle reaches his arm around me and opens it with a swift flick of his wrist. I hesitantly walk inside.

"Bella, there is no reason to be afraid. I won't hurt you. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Uh, sure." I say still in my unsure whisper.

I walk over to where two chairs that are wooden but have leather seat cushions, are and sit in the one to the left. While Carlisle takes a seat I look around. There are books, books everywhere. And different things on the walls. A cross, and various paintings. It's a very calm setting in here.

"Okay Bella, could we start with you explaining to me what is the problem?" Carlisle says in a soft, reassuring voice.

"I.. I.. don't know who any of you are! I want to go home." I sob. I bury my face in my hands "I want Charlie. Where's my dad?" I hiccup out.

"Shh, shh. Bella it's alright. It's not safe for you to see Charlie right now." I look up and Carlisle is kneeling next to my chair looking at me with sad eyes.

"Why not!? I want to go home. I want my daddy. Please." I choke.

"Bella, you can't go to Charlie right now. It could be extremely harmful for him." Carlisle says with sad eyes, but they don't really give anything away. They are sad, yet so guarded. Like he's scared I'm going to flip out any moment now. Then again, isn't that how everyone else acted towards me?

"I don't understand." I calmed down a bit, enough to realize that I shouldn't be this calm around him. My common sense told me one thing, but my body, or I guess you could say heart, told me he was safe. I just... didn't know. I was really confused and I needed answers.

"I assure you if you give us the time, we will explain everything. But first, does your throat hurt or feel odd at all, Bella?" He questioned me.

"No, it just kind of itches. But it's not unbearable." I replied. Now that he'd said something though it made it a lot worse.

Carlisle looked at me incredulously. He looked amazed. Which was odd...

"Bella, would you take a walk with me? It might relieve the itching." He said in a calm tone.

How can anyone be calm when they are about to take you into the woods and either chop you into little miniscule pieces or rape you until you just turn into a log!?

Do I trust him? Should I do it?

"Er, sure?" It sounded more like a question but he wanted a reply and that is all I could get out.

"Well come on then." He rose to his feet from his kneeling position and walked behind me, I turned around because I didn't like not being able to see what he was doing, I didn't trust him enough yet. He had gone to a door that I didn't even realize was there. It led to a staircase that went to a back door on the main floor. He had opened it and he beckoned me forward with his hand. I moved over to him, but a lot quicker than I should have. Oh well.

He took me outside and we walked in silence for a really long time. In the time we were walking I had officially decided maybe I was dead. That was one of the only logical explanations. I don't really like the idea of them having kidnapped me, but it was very likely. So for now I'm going with the dead thing. If I was dead this was going to kill Charlie and my mom. Ugh, jeez Bella, stop rambling, I said to myself.

I soon realized Carlisle had stopped walking, so I did as well. I took a moment to take in my surroundings.

I must have been very deep in thought because, we were in the middle of the freaking forest it seemed. There were green, lush trees everywhere. Everything was moist. A lot different from the dry, sandy Phoenix I was used too. It was really weird. I could see everything. So clearly, I could see every curve and crevice in the tree trunks. I could see every drop of dew on the grass. Every single drop. Normal people couldn't do that. Yeah, it's decided, I'm dead. Definitely dead.

"Okay, Bella I want you to close your eyes and smell. If something smells good, I want you to just go with your instincts and do what your body tells you, okay?" Carlisle asks.

I take a deep, cleansing breath and close my eyes. This time my breath is to smell and see if I smell anything, good? His request was weird, but if it would make my throat feel better, I would do anything. I took a few whiffs and got nothing. Then I took one more, and I smelt something, so good. So delectable I wanted to go get it. My whole body had tensed up and Carlisle noticed.

"Go get it Bella. Just go. Listen to your instincts."

And I took of running, everything seemed to be moving so fast, but it was crystal clear to me. It was like I was in a car, that was going 150 mph, everything should be blurry like it would be passing me in that car, but it wasn't.

I came upon the smell and attacked it. Whatever I had just done had helped. A lot. And I wanted to do it again, so I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FG~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I came back to my senses I looked around myself. I had 8 of what appeared to be deer around me. They were all dead and had bite marks on their necks, stained with red. Had I done that? I felt wet so I looked down myself. All down my ripped, blue dress, which I hadn't even noticed I was wearing until just now, was stained in red. It was blood. What had happened?

All of a sudden Carlisle was next to me.

"Do you feel better now Bella?" He questioned.

"Yes but, how did killing these deer help though?"

"It will all make sense in time Bella. I have to explain it to you and now is not the time. We need to get back to the house."

_Why? So you can rape me? _Snarky Bella said.

I just nodded my head at Carlisle. And we took off running.

By the time we had reached the house the blood had dried on my dress, _my dress, _blah. I just hated even the sound of that. I hate dresses. Always have, and I always will.

Carlisle opened the door for me to go inside first. Everyone was sitting down on the couch except the bronze haired beauty. _I did not just say that. Oh my god, what is wrong with me? _

"Wow Bells, did you get any in your mouth?" The big, gigantic burly guy with dimples said cheekily.

I didn't understand what he meant. I was getting uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around my torso to feel the most safe I could here.

"Can't any of you tell me what is happening?" I said in kind of a whiny tone.

Of course the big guy answered, "You're a vampire now Bella, jeesh what's wrong with you today? Did the venom eat your brain?" He said. He seemed to have meant it in a joking way, but no one but him seemed to have thought that. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around my mid-section. Every jaw in the room dropped. The bronze beauty growled.

_A vampire?_ You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

Reviews get teasers... :)


	4. Chapter 3

**So this is a little late. Oh well. Thanks to my friend Imani for pre-reading :)**

_**Stephanie Meyer own all, I'm just making her main character forget everything she wrote.**_

* * *

A vampire? It did make sense now that I thought about it, considering I just drained an animal of its blood and life in the forest moments ago. But I drained an animal. Don't vampires eat humans? And sleep in coffins? And turn into bats? Oh god, my head was starting to spin.

"Bella, would you like to come into my office to discuss this? I can try and help you understand and hopefully I will understand a little more what has happened."

What has happened? Well sir, it seems your family has taken me hostage. No biggie. Snarky Bella commented in my head.

"Okay then, let's go." I say quietly.

"I'm coming too." Says the bronze beauty firmly.

I flinch. I don't want him to come. It's a 50/50 thing, my body, my heart specifically ached to be held by his arms. But my mind screams "Stranger Danger!" I don't know who this man is.

"No Edward." Carlisle says calmly.

"Yes! She's my wife! I deserve to know what's happening!" Bronze Beauty shouts.

I hate how the all argue for me, don't I get a say? Probably not since they're gonna kill me. But holy crap, wife? Goodness, these people are most definitely on crack, or they are just psychotic.

"Isn't this my decision? It's my life. I don't know who any of you are! Just please let me go. Please." I beg.

Bronze Beauty or Edward, I guess I should call him that, grabs me by my upper arms, very firmly and stares into my eyes harshly.

"You know who I am! You have too. I'm your husband Bella!" Edward roars at me.

Something in me, that wasn't there before lashes out and in a split second I have Edward pinned under me. What just happened? I get up and sprint outside.

~~Forgotten Life~~

I've run for a long time now. But it didn't take that long. They probably did something to me, because no one moves that fast. It's impossible. I sit down on a mossy log and put my head between my knees.

Time passes, slowly, yet so fast.

The crickets begin to chirp.

The sun begins to set.

I begin to cry. Or sob, these stupid tears just won't come.

Everything gets so dark.

I turn startled when I hear a rustling of leaves behind me, and there stands Edward.

He just comes and sits beside me on the log. He buries his head in his hands and tugs on his hair.

"Hey." Edward says softly.

This, I chuckle at. 'Hey' of all the things to say in this moment, he chose that. I think it's hilarious.

"Hi." I barely say.

"Do you really not know who I am?" He asks.

"No." My voice shakes as I say this. I don't want him to get mad at me again.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"My dad driving me to Forks, I don't remember going to his house, but I remember the drive, it was quiet and nice." I tell him.

"Okay, you can call me crazy but can I explain something to you? Bella it's 2 years later than your last memory. Would you like to know what's happened?" He asks.

I nod. Not really caring because it's all BS anyway.

First he explained about vampires, how his family didn't eat humans, they ate animals.

How we fell in love.

How a bad vampire named James had tried to kill me.

How he left me.

How I had formed a friendship with Jacob, who's name I recognized, we made mud pies together when we were little. He was a lot younger than me, a few years or so.

How he came back for me, because he had left so I could have a normal human life.

How Jame's mate came back for me, a mate for a mate, an eye for an eye. That expression sounded so familiar, like someone had said it to me before. Then again this all sounded so familiar, but I didn't believe it. I knew how deceptive people could be.

How he had proposed to me the night before the battle.

How Victoria had created an army of new vampires to kill everyone in his family.

How he killed Victoria and we overcame the army.

How we had gotten married on August 13th of 2011.

How we had made love on our honeymoon on an island. When Edward said this part he resembled a shy school boy. He could have been blushing, I couldn't see it though.

How we had a daughter, half vampire, half human. Her name was Renesmee. Our mothers names combined he said.

I didn't want to believe it because it felt so real. Like I had lived it. But I hadn't. I was sure of it.

"Why can't I see Charlie?" I asked, completely ignoring the stories he just told. I don't want to comment because my comment wouldn't be all too nice, and for some reason when his face twists in pain, so does my heart.

"Bella, you're a newborn, you may lose control and try to kill Charlie. You can see him once we are sure you can be around humans. You don't want to risk killing your father do you?" He asks.

I guess not.

"Prove to me you're a vampire." I demand.

"Well Bella look at my eyes, have you ever seen someone with golden eyes?"

No, I guess I hadn't.

"Are mine gold?" I'm insanely curious and a tad bit confused.

He chuckles at this, "No love, they are red. Because your human blood still lingers in your body. After a few months of a strictly animal diet they should turn gold."

He pulled out this weird phone, it had no keyboard. Just a little button on the bottom. He put it up to my face.

I gasped loudly. I looked like me, but more refined and just... beautiful. It was weird. Because Bella Swan is not beautiful. I'm an ordinary girl, that's a plain as a blank canvas.

Oh.

My.

God.

My eyes were red. Blood red.

Okay, so the vampire thing was true. I believe that. And only that. I decided to let the case rest because I was tired.

"Listen, Edward. I know you think we're married and madly in love, but I'm willing to try to be your friend."

I swear Edward's jaw dropped to the gates of Hell. That's how wide open his mouth was.

"Okay, I am going to tell you this though, if I can't make you remember, I'm going to do a damn good job of trying to make you fall in love with me all over again." He says with a half smile. That half smile made my stomach flutter. He was so beautiful it hurt, yes he was hot. But more than anything he was beautiful.

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment." I shot back, kind of rudely I may add.

Edward's eyes widened.

"I said that exact same thing to you, 2 years ago." He comments.

I don't care because I know that didn't happen.

"May I... may I hug you Bella?" Edward says shyly and awkwardly.

I nod slowly.

Edward steps forward and wraps his arms around me and I return the gesture.

It feels right like this. I feel at home. It feels so wrong, yet so right. I nuzzle my head into his neck. We stand like this for hours. Until the dawn breaks, with Edward's hand rubbing up and down my back.

And for the first time since I woke up on that table, I feel safe. I feel _home_.

* * *

**Eh? Good? It is in the genre romance for a reason, but don't expect them to fall in love for a while. :)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so late! I got busy. Lol. See ya down there.**

**Stepehenie Meyer owns it, I'm just making her main character forget everything she wrote. Oops.**

* * *

_Previously on Forgotten Life:_

_"May I... may I hug you Bella?" Edward says shyly and awkwardly._

_I nod slowly._

_Edward steps forward and wraps his arms around me and I return the gesture._

_It feels right like this. I feel at home. It feels so wrong, yet so right. I nuzzled my head into his neck. We stand like this for hours. Until the dawn breaks, with Edward's hand rubbing up and down my back._

_And for the first time since I woke up on that table, I feel safe. I feel ____home__._

BPOV

After we had run home, we hadn't really talked about what happened. I can't get over how right that hug felt. It shouldn't have felt that good, I didn't know this man. He was a stranger. The run home didn't take too long, it was filled with silence.

When we arrived at the house Edward stopped me in the front yard and turned to me. He reached out and cupped my jaw so delicately it seemed as if he was afraid he was going to shatter my skull. I wonder if he's so used to touching me like that, since he did when I was human. Whoa, Bella stop, you don't believe that bull crap he fed you.

"Thank you Bella." He said with smoldering eyes. The preppy annoying Bella was already on her knees from the weakness of her knees his eyes gave us. But he didn't affect me like that. He couldn't. He was my kidnapper.

Edward ran into the house after that, and I quickly followed.

I was standing in the huge bathroom connected to my 'room'. It was amazing. Pale white, shiny tiles. Pastel blue and white checkered walls. It doesn't sound appealing, but it sure looks it. The room has a glow about it. There's a large shower that has little spouts all over the walls and a control panel for the spouts. There was a long oval-shaped tub that looked like it could fit 8 people. It had jets all around it. This was awesome. I took my clothes off after subtly checking for cameras, and hopped in the shower. I didn't understand what to do so I pull the big knob to the right and all the spouts came on at once, now I'm a fairly small girl so all this was hitting me in the face and neck. I tried to turn the scalding demon spit off but it wouldn't budge. I eventually got it and pulled this lever and the normal shower came on. Thank god.

As I was showering I took inventory on my body just to see if anything had happened during my so-called 'transformation'. I looked down, _holy crap, those got big. _Other than my chest area everything was looking like it should. I was more shapely, like a woman, and not a pubescent child.

I finished showering, got dressed in the silk pajamas that had some foreign writing on the tags and sat on my bed. I was brushing my newly long, healthier hair with this funky brush I found when there was a light knock on the door.

I mutter a quiet "Come in," and the door opens with a slight creak. A huge tan man stands in the doorway, he's extremely buff and looks like he's Native American. His stance shifts and he looks me up and down a few times, not in the perverted way, just evaluating me.

"Bella?" His rather deep octave voice utters.

"Who... who are you?" I stutter out and bite my lip, _ow that hurts. _I quickly release my lip from its cage and look down. This guy however steps closer and puts his index finger on my chin and gently pulls it up. When I look into his eyes they almost look tearful, I don't understand why he would be crying.

"You don't know who I am Bells?" _Love, Bells, what other nicknames are there?_

"No." I whisper.

"But Carlisle says you remember everything but what happened after you got to Charlies house from Phoenix. But you remember your childhood right?" He says very quickly in a rush of hopeful breath.

"Um, yeah I guess so." I'm so confused, but then again when have I not been confused since I woke up?

"My name's Jacob Black, we used to make mud pies when we were little." He says, the corner of his tan lip raises up a little at the memory he must be having.

I think about it for a moment, and I do remember. He was the little boy who would never pull my pigtails like the other boys. We were inseparable when we were little, I remember.

I jump forward and wrap my arms around him tightly. He makes a surprised coughing noise and strains out in a squeaky voice, "Bells, you're crushing me." I release and step back, embarrassed at my blunt actions. For the first time since he's stepped into the room I took a big whiff of air. _Oh my god, what is that god awful filthy dog smell? _I curled my nose in but didn't say anything.

He was the first to break the silence, "So you remember?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I hugged you, I just, your something familiar. Even though I haven't seen you in ages, I _know _you." I rush out.

He smiles a huge smile that warms my heart, _Jacob. Jacobs safe. _

"Jacob, what is that bad dog smell?"

He belts out a huge laugh, "You're just now noticing!?" he exclaims," It's me, Bella, I'm a werewolf."

"Oh god no. Not more fake crap." I moan and bury my hands deep in my face.

"It's not fake Bella, come sit down." He takes a seat on my bed and I take one next to him and sit Indian style.

He tells me the legends, and how he fits into the story Edward told me. He finishes with my 'daughter' and explains imprinting. I'm sure if I believed this child I had yet to see was mine, I would've been bothered that he was in love with my newborn, but it wasn't.

"So Bella, You don't even remember the bikes?"

And the world crashed down around me, thousands of images, although hazy, seemed so real. It couldn't be. No, no-no.

"Bella! Bella!" A chorus of people yelled. Everyone but the curvy blonde was in the room, looking at me, in the place I had curled into on the bed and had begun sobbing into my knees.

"Bells, what happened?"

"I remember Jake." I utter.

"Well of course you do, you guys played together as children." Carlisle said.

"No Carlisle, I remember Jake in forks. And he wasn't 5. He was a teenager Carlisle. I remember him."

_I remember Jake. _My brain sobbed hysterically and I curled in on myself.

_I remember him. I remember._

* * *

***Ducks from chucking of tomatoes* I know, it's a cliffy! It was a perfect place to end it! I won't make you wait so long this time :) review?**


	6. Chapter 5

**If you are sensitive to the subject of death, please proceed with caution. Enjoy the chapter, get some tissues :) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I just made her main character forget everything she's ever written.**

* * *

_Previously on 'Forgotten Life'_

"_No Carlisle, I remember Jake in forks. And he wasn't 5. He was a teenager Carlisle. I remember him."_

_I remember Jake. My brain sobbed hysterically and I curled more inward on myself._

_I remember him. I remember._

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

My fists clenched and shook in fury. Of course, of course she remembers the damn dog and not me, her _husband._ I needed to calm down because Bella was absolutely sobbing and falling apart. I didn't care that she didn't know me, I walked forward anyway and attempted to wrap her arms around her, but she pushed me away. I needed to get out of this house before I murdered someone.

"I'm going for a walk, don't expect me back anytime soon." I spit out coldly and storm out of the room and out of the house.

Once I'm outside I run and run for miles, thinking about mindless things. Bella and I's honey moon, the wedding, everything. I miss her so much. I was looking forward to her being a vampire so I didn't have to constantly worry about crushing her with one simple caress.

I got to a stopping place and sat down with my head in my hands. All I heard was the rustling of leaves in the wind.

That was until I heard the thoughts of someone, _'oh goody, he's alone. This should be fun'_

And I blacked out.

~Forgotten Life~

I woke up in another time, although it didn't seem like I was in it. I felt like I was watching it in a movie, while standing in it too. I turned around multiple times until my eyes focused on a store, a store sign that looked really old and familiar. Then it clicked, that was the store I went to with my mother when I was a little boy and throughout my teenage years when I made a run to get her flour. Everyone and everything still looked like it was 1918. I started walking, because I'm sure I looked like a lunatic standing in the middle of the street, dressed as I was. It wasn't proper in my time to show your arms unless you were behind the doors of your home. My jeans and shoes probably looked like those of a mine worker back in my time.

_Why was I here? _

_Did the voice of that person do this to me?_

_Am I dreaming?_

I pondered on a variety of answers and reasons why I was here while I walked. Before I knew it I stood in front of a house, my hand, without my permission, knocked on the door. A woman answered within a few still seconds and stood before me was the most familiar looking thing I'd seen yet. This woman, was my mother.

"Edward darling! You're home early, come in dear. Why are you dressed like a coal digger?" My mother questioned me.

My lips lifted a little at this. I didn't know why or how I was here, but I was with my mom. My dead mother.

"I don't know exactly Ma. Where's Father?" I didn't want to scare her by acting like I didn't know why I was here, since she seemed to think it was any other day.

My mother's face dropped, "Oh dear, don't you remember? Your father is ill."

Then it hit me, he had the Spanish Flu the one my father had died from, and the one my mother would die from the next day. I didn't imagine me getting ill while I was here. Vampires can't get sick. Could this alter my life? I didn't know, but while I was here, I was going to get to say goodbye to my parents this time. Let them know I would be fine eventually, a chance I hadn't gotten before.

I stood up and started walking up the stairs to my parents bedroom. No matter how many years it had been, this was my home. I still knew it like the back of my hand.

"Honey don't go up there. We can't have you falling ill." My mother scolded.

I turned around, "Ma, I'll be fine. I promise." I pleaded with my eyes for her to just let me go.

She sighed and waved her hand in the direction of the stairs, "Go on." She said and turned back to the stove to stir something in a large pot.

I walked the rest of the way up the stairs of my childhood, everything looked the same, smelt the same, even the air felt the same. I loved this house, if it hadn't been burnt down soon after the influenza was over I would still live here. Of course after a few years, since I was supposed to be dead. I found my way to my parents old bedroom door and twisted the old iron knob, it let out a creak and so did the door as I opened it and it revealed my father. Laying on his back, coughing up a storm.

I walked up to his bedside, this was my dad. I almost let out a sob, this felt so real.

"Father." I addressed him.

He sat up slightly and looked at me, "Edward son, what are you doing in here? You're gonna get sick." He choked out between coughs in a scratchy voice.

"I'll be fine Pa, I promise." I said as I knelt next to his bed. We talked for a few hours about random things, baseball, my future, everything, until I heard the telltale sounds of his heart slowing so I called for my mother. She came in and I was about to tell her but my father beat me to it.

"It's time Lizzy." He whispered.

I stepped back and let my parents have their moment. Then when they were done my mother beckoned me over and I knelt. Taking my mothers hand and my fathers in both of mine.

My fathers face turned toward me and he whispered, "I love you son. Go find yourself a beautiful woman and have an amazing life. You are the best man I know Edward Anthony Masen. Remember when you were little and you said you wanted to grow up and be a superhero and save the princess from the bad guys? Go do that son. Go make yourself happy son."

My lip quivered, "I love you Dad." I choked out and laid my head on his chest, it rose once more, unsteadily and then never raised again.

My mother let out a heart wrenching sob and I got up and left the room.

~Forgotten Life~

The next day my mother had fallen ill and I had taken her to the hospital. I saw Carlisle, the whole scene was exactly like it was, the only difference was that I was not in a bed.

We had been here for a few hours and my mothers condition got worse and worse. After a while Carlisle had left the hospital for some reason. I guess he wasn't my mothers doctor this time. I worried constantly about if this would effect my future.

My mother turned to me and looked at me softly with her sparkling green eyes that had, "Baby boy." She whispered through chapped lips.

Her heart rate had already slowed, it was about time. I was always more of a mommas boy than anything, so this hit me hard. Being able to watch her die this time.

"Mom." I sobbed out.

I sat on the side of her bed and held her hand in my left one and ran my fingers through her hair, that matched mine exactly.

"Goodness boy, get some mittens. You're hands are so cold." I smiled at this through a sob.

"Promise me... promise me Edward, that you'll be happy. I remember the first time I held you in my arms, you were such a small, beautiful baby. Your eyes stared up at me and your little fist wrapped around my hair. Your first word was 'Momma'. Go marry yourself a good girl, treat her right or I'll have to set you straight. Don't be sad baby, remember I'm always protecting you, your father too. I love you so much baby boy. Goodbye."

"I love you Mommy." I barely sobbed out.

"Promise me Edward." She said, her voice hoarse.

"I promise Ma. I love you Mommy." I said, sounding more like a five year old then anything. I didn't care.

"Be happy Edward" She whispers, and I wrap my arms around her and she weakly returns the favor.

I hold her as she takes her last breath and she holds me as I cry.

~Forgotten Life~

Then, I'm back in the woods. Alone. Me, shaking, sobbing. I run back into the house, everything is normal. I didn't change anything while I was there.

I find Esme and wrap my arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hush honey, whats the matter?" She asks softly.

I can't answer. She just holds me as I cry. Elizabeth Masen will always be my mother, but Esme is my mom too. I miss my mom. My dad. But I'm thankful for it. Thankful for a life, in which my own reason for living, Bella, has forgotten.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Who or what do you think caused Edward to go back into time? Did I make you cry? I sure made myself cry. I had to stop a few times. Tell me in a review what you think! :) I know this made no progress toward Bella remembering, but I had to write this chapter. It was needed for the story line. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
